The Dark Phoenix
by King0fSkulls
Summary: Kurosaki Phenex, the youngest son of the Phenex Family, who disappeared after an attack at the Gremory House and was considered dead, 6 years later he discovers about Rias and Raiser's wedding, breaking out of the brainwashing they had done on him, and escapes. OC x Harem 'cause it's DxD


**Chapter 1: Rise of the Dark Phoenix**

He didn't know where he was, the last thing he remembered was that he was running away from the one's that had invaded Gremory Manor and then he felt an enormous pain on his back, which confused him on how it happened, and everything went dark. When he woke up he saw that he was chained to a wall in some old dungeon, surrounded by hooded people.

"So you finally woke up." Said a voice from behind the hooded figures. They made way for someone to pass and when he looked he saw a man with long brown hair that covered his right eye, wearing what looked like a black armor under a cape.

"Who are you?!" The boy yelled wincing in pain because of his back.

"I'm Shalba Beelzebub from the old-Maou faction." He said introducing himself.

"What do you want from me?!"

"We didn't want anything with you, we wanted the Gremory heir, but we didn't account for a member of the Phenex family to be there at the time of the attack." Shalba said.

"Beelzebub-Sama!" One of the men called him while running up to him.

"What?"

"We received information that our men fell and that the Gremory's won!" The men said.

"Damn cannon fodders…" Shalba muttured before turning towards his men. "Kill him."

"But sir… He's a Phenex." One of the men said.

"I don't care, just get the job done." Shalba said as he prepared to leave the room.

"Wait!" A new voice called, this one belonging to a tall, tan skinned woman with brown hair and wearing glasses.

"What is it Leviathan?" Beelzebub asked facing the woman.

"We can't let this chance go between our fingers, you can't kill him."

"You want me to ask ransom for him?"

"No, I was thinking of making him join our forces. Imagine having the powers of a Phoenix in hour hands!"

"I'd rather die than serve you!"

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind. They always do." Leviathan said, smirking sadistically at the young boy.

"Very Well. Do as you must." Shalba said as he left the room, stopping and sparing a glance at the boy. "You will surely be a good asset to our forced, Kurosaki Phenex."

* * *

**Earlier that Day.**

"Kurosaki! What brings you here this fine evening?" A man with long red hair said as he stood in front of the young blonde and blue-eyed boy.

"I came to see Rias, Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama." Kurosaki said bowing towards the man.

"Oh, coming to spend time with your future bride, have you?" Sirzechs said, a teasing smile now adorning his face,

"Onii-sama!" The two of them heard someone yell, looking at the doorway they saw a girl, about Kurosaki's age, with red hair and an embarrassed blush on her face walk in, closely followed by a girl, also about their age, with black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Oh, Rias, Akeno, I didn't expect you to come here so quickly." Sirzechs said.

"When Grayfia informed us that Kurosaki was here, and that you were welcoming him here, we rushed before you'd do something embarrassing!" Rias said, slightly glaring at her brother.

"Me?! When do I ever do something embarrassing?!"

"I believe that last time it was last week, when you hid from Grayfia under Rias' bed." Akeno added.

"Thanks Akeno…" Sirzechs said in a bored tone while staring at Akeno.

"I knew it was the right decision coming here. Back home is always so boring." Kurosaki said while laughing.

"Anyway, Onii-sama, don't you have work to do?" Rias asked her brother.

"Nope."

***Cough***

The sound of someone coughing behind him made Sirzechs' blood run cold, as he slowly stated to rotate to see who was behind him, only to freeze when he saw a white haired made behind him.

"G-Grayfia…"

"I believe you still have a lot of work to do." Grayfia said, showing no emotion as she spoke.

"B-B-But!" Sirzech's started, only to receive a glare form Grayfia, causing him to sigh in defeat. Saying his goodbyes to the three, while also telling Rias that their parents would be back in a couple of hours, Sirzechs and Grayfia left.

"Your brother really doesn't like to work, does he?" Kurosaki asked as he saw the Transportation Circle that the two adults left in disappear.

"No he doesn't. Sometimes I wonder why he accepted the role of a Maou." Rias said while Akeno just giggled.

* * *

***Boom***

An explosion that shook the whole building was heard as the three kids were in a living room.

"What was that?!" Rias asked standing up.

"I don't know." Kurosaki said as he made his way to the window with Rias and Akeno. They couldn't believe what they saw. The garden was a mess, filled with craters, plants and grass on fire and the guards fighting what looked like invaders. The moment they saw an invader kill a guard they stepped. away from the window.

Deciding that they should go find somebody that could help, they ran down a hall and when they were a about to make a turn Kurosaki stopped.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Rias asked, from her face, he could tell that she and Akeno were scared.

He didn't answer. He only put a finger in front of his mouth signaling them to stay quiet. He went closer to the curve and looked at the hall, he saw two hooded unknown Devils waking in their direction, while checking every door they.

"Where the hell are those kids?!" one of them yelled irritated by the fact that he couldn't find them.

"Don't worry. We'll find the Gremory heir." The other one said.

When Kurosaki heard that he immediately knew that they were after Rias. Quickly, he grabbed Rias and Akeno's ands and dragged them to a nearby closet that the maids used to store the cleaning materials.

"Rias, Akeno, I need you two to stay here and be quiet, ok?" He asked.

"What about you?" Akeno asked.

"They are only after Rias, I'll distract them and bring them away from here." Kurosaki said.

"N-No! I can help! The three of us can fight them off!" Rias said, as tears started to come to her eyes, as well as Akeno's.

"No." Kurosaki said shaking his head. "You still haven't gotten perfect control over your Power of Destruction and Akeno only recently started working on magic. I on the other hand have been training since I was six and am pretty sure that they can't do anything about my regeneration." He told the two. "Don't worry I'll be fine, so please stay quiet." He said receiving a nod from Rias and Akeno.

After closing the door Kurosaki went to the hall where the two Devils were.

"Over there!" One of them yelled called when he saw Kurosaki.

"Grab him!" The other one said before Kurosaki started to run in the opposite direction of where Rias and Akeno were, being followed by the other Devils. He ran as fast as he could, he ended up in a room with no exit except for the giant hole in one of the walls that led outside. 'Lord Gremory's not going to like this.' He thought when he saw the hole, since he didn't have any other choice he went outside and ran towards the forest that was near their house, hoping that he could lose them there. He was starting to slow down because he was starting to get tired and they were getting closer to him.

"You won't get away!" One of them yelled summoning a sword and cutting Kurosaki across his back. Only, for the two devil's surprise, for the wound to close in a show of Black, with specs of blue, flames. "He's a Phenex!"

"Doesn't matter!" The other Devil yelled before carefully reaching inside his robe and pulling out a bottle, throwing it at Kurosaki. As the bottle hit his chest it broke and Kurosaki felt pain like he never felt before. "Good thing Beelzebub-Sama got his hands on some Holy water." The Devil said as he watched Kurosaki fall on the ground, clutching his smoking chest in pain. "What are you waiting for?! Grab him!" He yelled when Kurosaki fell unconscious.

* * *

In has been months since he was been caught. Every single day he was tortured. He was been whipped, cut, electrocuted, drowned, among other things. He was too low on energy to even regenerate. They only gave him a loaf of bread to eat every other day to make sure that he wouldn't starve to death. He could feel his will starting to crumble as each day passed. He could barely remember anything as it was, how he got there, who was he with, nothing. Each day that Leviathan woman would come, ask him to join them, and every time he denied it would be another day of endless torture.

Hearing footsteps Kurosaki didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was.

"So? Have you finally come to your sense?" She asked in a bored tone, already knowing what he was going to say. So imagine her surprise when Kurosaki stared up at her, being this the first time since the first week that he made eye contact with her. As his dull blue eyes looked at her she couldn't help but smirk. After months of trying she finally did it.

She broke him.

* * *

About six years have passed since the attack at Gremory manor, and a now 18-year-old Kurosaki simply sat at a table in the Old Maou faction headquarters cafeteria. Ignoring all the conversation that was happening around him.

"Today is the day right?" A devil on the table next to Kurosaki said while reading a newspaper.

"What day?" Another devil asked.

"You know, Rias Gremory's wedding."

Hearing that name Kurosaki's head slightly rose. 'Rias… Gremory?' He thought, feeling a certain familiarity in the name. As he thought of that name he couldn't help but picture bright red hair.

"Oh right! She's marrying Raiser Phenex!"

'Phenex…?' Kurosaki thought, wasn't that his name? He wondered. 'Raiser…' He thought again only for him to get a headache as he brought a hand to his.

"I heard that she tried to fight her way out of the engagement." A third Devil said as he sat down next to the other two. "But of course she couldn't do anything against a Phenex's regeneration powers!"

'Regeneration… like me?' He thought.

"But man!" The Devil with the newspaper said. "That Raiser is one lucky bastard." He said before showing the paper to the other two. "That Gremory girl really is hot!" He said showing a photo on the paper to them.

Hearing this, Kurosaki stood up and made his way to the Devil, before snatching the paper form his hands.

"HEY! What do you think you-" The devil started before freezing when he saw Kurosaki, who didn't even bother to look at him. Instead he just stared at the paper as he made his way out of the cafeteria.

Looking at the paper, he searched every page for the picture, not knowing why he cared, just something on the back of his mind told him that he should see it. Finding the picture that the others were talking about, he froze as his eyes widened. The picture showed a girl, about his age with blue eyes and long Crimson hair. His hands shook as he read the rest. Something about she having to marry Raiser Phenex after the youngest son of the Phenex family disappearing, and presumably died, about six years ago. He continued to read as he crumbed the news paper in his hands, as his head started to hurt more and more. Raising a hand towards it he fell to his knees and memory after memory started to appear. He couldn't help but break into a cold sweat as he remembered what happened that day six years ago. How to protect Rias and… a black-haired girl…Akame? No, Akane? …AKENO! Right! He had hidden both Rias and Akeno, his two best friends, from danger when Rias's house was being attacked.

He remembered what these bastards did to him for months after his capture.

He remembered everything!

'I need to get out of here!' He thought in anger before looking down on the paper, more specially, the picture of Rias. 'But first…' He thought before a smirk adorned his face for a second before he reached to his mouth. "Ow…" 'Holly Crap! How long has it been since I last smiled?!'

* * *

"FIRE!" A devil yelled bursting through the cafeteria doors, as he did so, smoke started to enter the room. The one's in the cafeteria immediately stood up and ran through the door, only to stop as it was covered in a familiar Black and blue fire.

* * *

In a distance from the castle, a clocked figure watched as his fire consumed everything, while also hearing the screams of the Devils that were trying to put it out. Ignoring them, He turned around and started to make his way to a certain ceremony.

**A couple of hours later.**

"My brother won a bride through a Rating Game!" A girl with blonde hair giggled behind her folding fan. But although she seemed cheerful, she couldn't force a smile. "It was obvious form the start who was going to win, but it was a good show nonetheless!" She said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Look at her bragging." A guy with blonde hair said to the four other members of his group.

"She must have forgotten that it was broadcast." A girl with short brown hair said as she walked towards the group.

"Sona-Kaichou" The same guy said, acknowledging her presence.

"The result aside, the match was quite impressive, or rather, clearly above anyone's expectations." Sona said.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no need to be so considerate." A black haired girl from the group said.

"Dammit! I can't believe that Buchou is going to marry that prick and we can't do anything!" A brown haired guy in their group loudly said, ignoring their conversation.

"She told us not to do anything." A blonde girl told the guy with a sad tone before there was a sudden explosion of fire and Raiser Phenex came out of it.

"Fable nobles of the Underworld! The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight!" Raiser said. "We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Raiser Phenex and the heiress of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory formally announce our intent to marry each other! Without further ado, let me introduce my empress, Rias Gremory!" He said before a Circle appeared reveling Rias Gremory in a Wedding Dress.

As Rias appeared fully, the doors to the room were forcibly opened by a flying guard, who landed unconscious in the middle of the room. Looking at the door the people present saw a dark cloaked person calmly walk in the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Raiser asked. "How dare you break in?!" He asked, but the man just ignored him and kept walking towards them. "Seize him!" He yelled, slightly pissed by being ignored.

As soon as he spoke those words four guards stepped in front of cloaked figure, only for him to literally swat them away.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A voice was heard as none other than Sirzechs Lucifer walk closer to Rias and Raiser.

"Onii-Sama!" Rias called when she saw her brother.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama!" Someone on the crowd called.

"Sirzechs-Sama, this fool here-" Raiser started, pointing to the man that was now only standing a couple of feet away from them. "-Just walked in a started beating the guards!"

"I see…" Sirzechs said before turning to the man in question. "Am I right to assume that you're here to stop the wedding?" He asked only receiving a nod from the man. "Well, this might be entertaining."

"Sirzechs-Sama! What do you mean by entertain-"

"Raiser-Kun, the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was unexperienced and had half the piece, it was a bit…" Sirzechs said interrupting him

"You have complaints about the fight?" Raiser asked.

"Not at all. The Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did." Sirzechs said. "Not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored. I was thinking about getting something flashy for my sister's wedding ceremony, but alas I couldn't. But it seems the surprise came to me." He said turning towards the figure. "You can consider the actions of this man the objection of your wedding."

"Onii-Sama!"

"As expected of the Maou, that is a very interesting idea!"

"Stranger." Sirzechs called. "Would you be willing to fight Raiser?" He asked only for cloaked man to shake his head.

"Peerage."

"Excuse me?" Sirzechs asked.

"I wish to fight the whole Peerage." The man said shocking everyone present.

"Do you seriously think that you can handle not only me, but my whole peerage?!" Raiser said laughing arrogantly.

"I don't think so." The man said stopping Raiser's laugh. "I know so."

"Very well, me and my peerage accept your challenge. You'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married man."

"All right, stranger, what do you want as a reward for winning?" Sirzechs asked.

"Sirzechs-Sama, no need to reward a mere Low-Class Devil!" A Devil said.

"He is a Devil nonetheless." Sirzechs said. "We're asking him for a favor, so we must reward him with fair compensation. What do you desire? Nobility? Maybe a beautiful woman? You may choose anything." He said before the Cloaked man turned to Rias.

"I wish for Rias Gremory's release from this wedding, if she so wishes. If not, I wish for nothing." The man said shocking most, but no one more than Rias.

* * *

"You really must be full off yourself." Raiser said smirking, he and his Peerage now stood in an old looking arena, facing their newest opponent.

"I'll finish this in a minute." The man simply said.

"Defeat my brother in a minute?! Are you insane?!" A blonde girl, that, even though he hasn't seen her in years, the man recognized as Ravel, said.

**[Begin!] **Sirzechs said, having volunteered to watch over the battle.

"Then I'll shut that mouth of yours in thirty seconds." Raiser said. "Siris." He simply said before a woman from his peerage rushed at the man, who didn't move a muscle, and used her sword to cut him in half. The man's top part falling to the ground while his legs remained standing.

"HA! He didn't even last a second." Raiser yelled laughing.

"You know…" A voice said gaining everyone's attention, looking at the man Raiser was surprised that the top part of the man dissolved in Black flames. "You need to train your peerage more." He said as a new torso formed from the legs. "I could see her coming from miles away." He said before grabbing the stunned swordswoman and making her crash on the ground.

**[Raiser's Knight has Retired]**

"H-How…" A stunned Raiser asked, feeling a sort of familiarity from those flames.

"I never did introduce myself, did I" The man said before removing his cloak, showing everybody watching his appearance, when he fully removed his cloak everyone could see that he was young man, about 6'3 feet tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing what appeared to be black combat boots, black cargo pants and black trench coat like jacket. "My name… Is Kurosaki Phenex!"

* * *

"_My name… Is Kurosaki Phenex!"_

"Phenex?" The guy with brown hair asked as he and the other from his group stood next to Rias. "Hey Buchou, do you-" He was about to ask Rias if she knew him, only to stop when he saw that Rias had a hand to her mouth while tears were coming down her face. "Buchou?! Akeno-San! What's happ-" He was about to ask the Queen of Rias' peerage, only to find her in the same predicament. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

"So… The Dark Phoenix has risen again." Raiser said in a mocking tone.

"O-Onii-sama?" A now crying Ravel called.

"Hey Ravel…" Kurosaki said in a soft tone.

"Psh, do you really believe that he is our sorry excuse for a dead brother?" Raiser asked turning to Ravel. "No matter." He said before turning to his Peerage. "What are you waiting for? Attack!" He ordered them, before they charged at Kurosaki.

Seeing this Kurosaki lift an eyebrow and waited for them to get closer. When they were about reach him he lit his arm in his black and blue flames before punching the ground, creating an explosion of dark flames.

**[Raiser's 8 pawns, 2 rooks, knight and Bishop have Retired.] **Sirzechs said shocking the one's watching.

* * *

"H-He…. He just one-shot all of Raiser's peerage…" The brown-haired guy asked in disbelief. "Who the hell is this guy?!"

"Kurosaki Phenex." Someone said making everyone, minus Rias and Akeno, turn towards Sona. "Also known as the Dark Phoenix. Phenex Family's youngest son believed to be dead for six years." Sona said before turning towards Rias. "And the one Rias was previously betrothed to."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

* * *

"You need to do better than that Raiser. But I have to say, your Queen is kind of impressive." Kurosaki said, turning towards Raiser's Queen, who managed to dodge the explosion. "But…" He started before disappearing. "She still has a ways to go." Kurosaki said, appearing in front of her, and punching her in her stomach, throwing her to one of the walls of the Arena.

**[Raiser's Queen has Retired.] **Sirzechs said as Kurosaki made his way towards Raiser.

"That was 20 seconds… Which means I have more than enough time to deal with you."

"You're one annoying brat you know that!" Raiser yelled before summoning his fire wings and fly up, only for Kurosaki to do the same, however his wings were made of Black fire with bits of Blue, and followed him. "Take this!" Raiser yelled, sending a Fire ball at Kurosaki, who simply lifted a hand and managed to catch it, making the orange fire to start becoming black.

"You're so thoughtful. But you can have it back!" Kurosaki yelled before throwing it at Raiser, faster than it was thrown at him.

Not bothering to dodge, Raise received the full impact of the attack, only, for his shock, for the force of the attack to make him crash against one of the chest piece shaped pillars.

"AHHHHH!" Raiser screamed in pain as he felt the black fire burning his chest as he tried to put it out.

"You know. I discovered a few things about my fire these past few years." Kurosaki said, landing a couple of feet from Raiser, a slowly walking towards him. "First, is that I can use it to "Corrupt" any already formed flame and make it do as I want. Second, the fire will burn whatever it is set on, no matter what it is. Third." He said before stopping in front of Raiser, who was still trying to put out the fire that kept spreading. "Not even water can put out these flames, only I, or someone with power equivalent or superior to mine can. And the fact that you are unable to do so shows something. You are weaker than me. So give up before I raise the heat."

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Raiser yelled, standing back up, ignoring the burning on his chest, and creating a giant fire ball in his right hand.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Kurosaki asked, lighting his right hand on fire, as his fingers changed and now looked more like blue talons. Rushing at Raiser, Kurosaki swiped at Raiser's arm, cutting it off, making Raiser scream in pain and fall back down, as the fire in his shoulder prevented him from regenerating.

"W-Wait!" Raiser yelled, trying to crawl away from Kurosaki. "Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future of the demon race?!" He said before realization hit him. "I know! You wanted to be the one marrying her! YOU CAN HAVE HER! THAT BITCH-" He started before his face met the bottom of Kurosaki's flaming shoe.

"I don't care about that!" Kurosaki started, ignoring his brother clutching his face in pain. "After being gone for six years I lost that right! But I'll be sure to stop you from ruining her life by having to marry you!" Kurosaki said before starting to form a Fire Ball in his taloned hand.

"WAIT!" Ravel called, standing in between of her two brothers. Closing her eyes as Kurosaki's flame covered Talon like hand got closer to her. Her eyes opened again as a hand rubbed the top of her head.

"You sure grew up a lot, Ravel." Kurosaki said softly, a gentle smile on his face. At this Ravel couldn't held it anymore and broke down before hugging her brother.

**[Raiser Phenex is unconscious. Kurosaki Phenex is the winner.] **Sirzechs said as Kurosaki dispersed the flames that were on his brother before he disappeared in a blue light.

"An uncomfortable conversation is coming. I can feel it." Kurosaki said as his sister kept hugging him. Before both of them disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

"Holy Crap… He did it…" The brown-haired guy said before Rias ran by him, closely followed by Akeno.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
